


Where This Flower Blooms

by GutlessWidxw



Series: Stories inspired by my playlist [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutlessWidxw/pseuds/GutlessWidxw
Summary: Beautiful things can happen on New York apartment rooftops.





	Where This Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> The work title is the title from one of my favorite Tyler, the Creator songs (I just wanted to make sure that it was clear that the title of this work is NOT mine before I published it. I'm just trying to be safe so I won't get hit with plagiarism claims)  
> Okay so I had saw this comic panel of a Thor and Storm exchange and I was inspired. Yeah I'm working on another story with one of the same characters but we're gonna ignore that for right now. Hope y'all enjoy.  
> 

”It’s so beautiful to see what Mother Nature can do on her own.”

Ororo laid her head on Thor’s shoulder as they watched the lighting dance across the sky. Mother Nature covered the two in rain as they sat atop a New York apartment building where Thor rented a room. Ororo nestled closer to Thor, both enjoying each other’s warmth, comfort, and company. Unknown to their friends, they would often come to this very spot. Whether it was to talk, sit in the rain, or whatever else they wanted to do. It was their safe haven where they could connect. Weather God to Weather Goddess.   

”You know Thor, I enjoy your company. It’s nice having someone around I can relate to.”

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes, maybe she was falling head over heels for him, but the last thing she wanted to do was ruin what they had.

”It’s a honor to simply be in the presence of someone with as much beauty and grace as you Ororo.” 

They looked at each other and smiled, intertwining their wet fingers as they held each others hand. They throughly enjoyed each other and the friendship that was forming over the years, even though they both wanted something more than that. 

Thor didn't know what attracted him to her. Thor has seen plenty of attractive women in his life, been romantically involved with some too. It's not like he had to try. Come on he was Thor. He's been with women from Earth, Asgard, and all corners from space, but she, she was uniquely beautiful. She was different from everyone else. Maybe it her pristine white hair, her striking blue eyes, or her heavenly demeanor.

When they first met formally, Ororo had to admit, she was only attracted by his astonishing looks and husky voice. But the closer they got to each other, she fell in love with the humbleness and divine personality he had under his mask of arrogance.

Thor tucked a few loose strands of Ororo’s hair behind her ears, observing the same facial features that he fell in love with. The round blue eyes, the soft nose, and lips. He wished to tell her how he felt properly, but in the heat of the moment, he leaned in and kissed her, letting his feelings overwhelm him. He was scared to see what the look on her face would be, especially since he kissed her so unexpectedly. What if she didn't feel the same way he did? 

He pulled away from her, expecting a shocked expression, or a scowl. He was trying to apologize but instead Ororo placed a finger over his lips, flashing him coy smile accompanied by lustful blue eyes.

”Why did you never tell me you felt this way?” 

She ran her hands through his soaked blonde locks, moving closer. Thor could feel himself getting hot, not knowing what Ororo would do next. He was speechless even though he didn't want to be. 

”You know, I feel the same way about you too.”

By now the weather died down, leaving the clear night sky and the smell of after-rain air.

He kissed her again, this time the exchange being more pleasurable since they both now knew each other's true feelings. This time they held nothing back.  

She eased him back on the damp concrete roof, and straddled him. She could feel him poking through his jeans and smirked. 

”You're quite excited aren't you?”

”It’s your fault, Miss.” 

He leaned up, planting soft kisses from her ear to below her collarbone as she began to rub herself on him, teasing him with every movement. 

”Why don't we go inside, change out of these wet clothes, and order one of those delicious delicacies they call pizza.” 

He looked up from giving her kisses and pushed falling strands of hair back. 

”That sounds lovely, but I don't have any extra clothes.”

She moved from on top of him, sitting next to him on the concrete.

”Ah Ororo,”

He flashed her an amorous grin that might’ve made Ororo heart skip a beat. 

“That will be the least of your worries tonight.”


End file.
